powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Special Ops Mastery
The ability to innately or through training have special operations skills and maintain them without the need of further training. Also Called *Advanced Special Warfare *Advanced Guerrilla Warfare *Advanced Irregular Warfare *Covert Operation Mastery *Enhanced Special Operations *Enhanced Special Forces Skills *Intuitive Special Warfare *Tactical Espionage Expert Capabilities User is almost super-humanly skilled in all forms of special operations including but not limited to Mercenary Works, Counterintelligence, Black Propaganda, Counter-Terrorism, Guerrilla Warfare, Direct Action, Counterinsurgency, Assassination, Close Target Reconnaissance, Unconventional warfare, etc. The ability may be from advanced training, mental programming or even supernatural/superhuman powers. Combined with high intellect and a high level of physical ability, they can create completely new possibly unbeatable methods of special operations. Important that comes from special operations are such as Reconnaissance and surveillance in hostile environments, Training and development of other states' military and security forces, Offensive action, Sabotage and demolition and Hostage rescue. Applications *Able to fluently understand and speak any language. *Adapt to various tactics and techniques almost instantly. *Always prepared for any mission and any expected and/or unexpected situation. *Be educated in multiple subjects, such as; science, mathematics, psychology, chemistry, government laws, health and medicine, mechanics, survival, etc. *Become skilled in multiple forms of black operations, assassinations, interrogations, stealth operations, and by extension espionage. *Fully capable of handling any special cases or missions that involves investigation, no matter how complex and even handle tasks that requires them to track down and apprehend any target. *Obtain near-mythical level abilities in specialized combat training and master any weapon or any equipment. *Operate any computer with incredible proficiency. *Optimal Finesse Variations *Enhanced Surveillance *Gadget Usage *Interrogation Intuition *Maximum Brain Capacity *Maximum Concentration Capacity *Stealth Tactics *Vehicle Intuition *Weapon Proficiency *''1st Person Shooter Ability - T''he user is able to perform feats on par with those of 1st person shooter video game characters being able to run roughshod over his or her opponents. Associations *Battlefield Adaption **Adoptive Muscle Memory **Reactive Adaptation *Combat Perception **War Manipulation *One-Man Army- an advancement of this ability which can make the user truly devastating i.e. in real world terms become a one person JSOC (Joint Special Operations Command) or UKSF (United Kingdom Special Forces). *Peak Human Condition **Peak Human Intelligence ***Intuitive Aptitude *Training Regimen **Super Soldier Physiology ***Enhanced Accuracy ***Enhanced Combat ***Enhanced Condition ***Enhanced Intelligence Limitations *Could use control when learning a new combat skill. *May require a certain level of exposure i.e. advanced training or combat manuals. *If user does not have superhuman endurance, strength, or speed they are still vulnerable to human weaknesses. Known Users Gallery File:Sleeper_Agent_Hayley_Smith.png|Hayley Smith (American Dad!) is a highly trained sleeper agent from Project Daycare, and when a malfunction caused her to turn on her CIA handler her father, she easily overwhelmed him in combat and weaponry usage. File:Deadstroke_blades.jpg|Deathstroke, the Terminator (DC Comics) File:Sleeper_Agent_Adam_West.png|Adam West (Family Guy) is a sleeper agent programmed by the Soviet Union, and upon activation he showed tremendous military combat might and knowledge. 652px-Hero Suit.png|Agent 3 (Splatoon) is an effective field agent, always able to defeat any Octarian forces, including the five Great Octoweapons, they encounter and recover the Great Zapfish no matter how many times DJ Octavio steals it. 454px-Cuttlefisht.png|The first time DJ Octavio stole the Great Zapfish, Cap'n Cuttlefish (Splatoon) effectively served as Agent 3's handler before he was captured by the Octarians. 582px-Callie and Marie.png|The Squid Sisters (Splatoon), Callie/Agent 1 (left) and Marie/Agent 2 (right) took on their grandfather's role after his capture and helped Agent 3 finish the fight, recover the Great Zapfish, and rescue him. Octoling.jpg|Octolings (Splatoon) are the Octarian equivalents of Agent 3. Djoctavio.png|DJ Octavio (Splatoon) was effective at handling all Octarian covert operations, including the theft of the Great Zapfish. Soldier: 76.png|Soldier: 76 (Overwatch) was once a US soldier and founder of Overwatch not by special powers but by his particular military skills. John-117_Halo_4_Render.png|Master Chief Petty Officer John-117 (Halo series) is the master of special operations, becoming one of the most decorated war veterans in the United Nations Space Command. Team_7_0001.jpg|Team 7 (Wildstorm/DC Comics) was a black ops military unit working for I.O. (International Operations). They are eighth in a series of elite commando units beginning with the 1940's Team Zero. Grifter & Deathblow Wildstorm Universe 0006.jpg|Cole Cash & Micheal Cray (Wildstorm/DC Comics) both spent years doing black bag and wetwork jobs during the Cold War before becoming superheroes. Rick Flagg.jpeg|Rick Flagg (Suicide Squad) is a skilled soldier serving several of US covert op missions before leading Task Force X aka "Suicide Squad". Special Ops by Winter Soldier.jpg|The Winter Soldier (Marvel Comics) demonstrates. Punisher.jpg|Frank Castle, the Punisher (Marvel Comics) File:Wolverine_Vol_3_2_Textless.jpg|James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine (Marvel Comics) ThePenguinsofMadagascar.png|Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private (Madagascar) are extremely skilled in special operations. Clover, Sam and Alex, agents of Whoop.jpg|Clover, Sam and Alex (Totally Spies), agents of Whoop. SF STEAM MANUAL EN LRv5-8.png|Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) Rouge the Bat (Sonic the Hedgehog).png|Rouge the Bat (Sonic the Hedgehog) OWCA_Agents_2.jpg|O.W.C.A. agents (Phineas and Ferb) Rescue Rangers.jpg|Rescue Rangers (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) SU95VariantColors.jpeg|Freedom Fighters (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Category:Powers Category:Intuition Category:Enhancements Category:Real Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Peak Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Support Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries